Shell Bracelet
by Chibieska
Summary: Kamidake's only function is to protect Sasami as hers royal guard. But he can't stop his desire to be by the princess's side when he hears her say she loves him. [KAMIDAKEXSASAMI]


Tenchi Muyo belongs to Pioneer

Title: Shell bracelet

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kamidake gave a bitter smile as he watched the princess walk through the royal garden, her arm linked with Galus. She looked so happy; her pink eyes sparkled with passion every time she faced her future husband.

Kamidake should be happy for her, but he wasn't. Seeing her smile at another man made his stomach turn. His fingers ran down his arm until he touched his wrist, an empty space that should have been filled with a shell bracelet he'd never owned.

=8=

"Kamidake, I want to marry you" A young Sasami said with the childish voice and the bright pink eyes focused on him. "Then please accept it, along with my feelings." She held out her hands, offering the shell bracelet that she had made.

"Princess…"

"Call me Sasami," she puffed out her cheeks.

"Princess, this is inappropriate."

"Call me by my name?"

"I cannot accept the bracelet; your majesty is the second princess and must marry a more dignified and honorable man." And she was still too young to be thinking of marriage.

"There is no man more honorable than you." Her hands extended the bracelet.

"Sorry, I can't accept it" and he can see disappointment in the childish face, which was soon replaced by a determined look. She put the bracelet away and gave a catchy smile.

"I'll ask again tomorrow."

Kamidake thought she would forget that conversation, but the next day she repeated the question. Over and over for all that year and the year after. The pure first love of a child.

=8=

"Kamidake, I want to marry you," Sasami said, her voice not so childish, her rosy eyes focused on him. Azaka spat the coffee. "So, please accept it, along with my feelings." She took the shell bracelet out of her pocket and pushed it across the breakfast table.

"Princess..." They had had that conversation more than a hundred times. But each time this conversation took place, it was harder to decline her feelings.

She was no longer a little girl; she had emerged as a beautiful young woman and would surely be a much prettier woman than Ayeka ever would be.

"Just call me Sasami" the usual dialogue.

"Princess, this is inappropriate."

"Call me by my name?"

How many times he dreamed that he had taking her to himself and whispering her name in her ear. But his dreams were just dreams, she was still very young, and a member of the royal family, totally unreachable for him.

"I cannot accept the bracelet; your majesty is the second princess and must marry a worthy and honorable man."

"There is no man more honorable than you." She reached out her hand and touched his. Kamidake shuddered at the contact. "When will you convince yourself of this?"

"Princess, I'm a simple soldier..."

"You are my most powerful and loyal guard; I entrust my life and the kingdom to you. Who else would be suitable to be my husband?" Azaka followed those words, certain that the partner couldn't avoid.

"Sorry, but I can't accept it." She could see his decision falter in his face and smiled victoriously.

"I'll ask again tomorrow."

Kamidake didn't expect her to forget about it in the next day, and honestly, he wouldn't like. And when she repeated it over and over, a part of him rejoiced.

=8=

"Kamidake, I want to marry you," Sasami said, her delicate voice, rosy eyes fixed on him. It was the girl's birthday; she had finally reached her full age and would assume her imperial obligations. "So, please accept it, along with my feelings." She took the shell bracelet out of her pocket and offered it to him, as she had every day, for those years.

"Princess…"

"Just call me Sasami and don't say it's inappropriate," she added.

"But it's inappropriate," he huffed. "I cannot accept the bracelet; your majesty is the second princess and must marry a worthy and honorable man."

"There is no more honorable man than you, and it doesn't matter." The pink look gained a different, more serious, adult glow. "Even if you were the worst man in Jurai, it doesn't matter, what matters is that I love you." His eyes widened at such an explicit declare.

=8=

He couldn't accept those feelings, he couldn't cross the line that separated them, she was a princess, he was a soldier, she was an adult, but he would never grow old thanks to his powers and was destined to protect the royal lineage.

"Sorry, but I can't accept it." His voice came out fragile and fuzzy.

"When will you accept that you are my one and only love?"

"I am honored," he took a deep breath before continuing, "but one day you will have other loves."

"I will never love anyone but you." She clasped the bracelet between her fingers.

"My princess, you will grow up and meet a man suited to your position. Also, the first love is just that, the first one, you will have many others…"

Her eyes filled with water, her hands tightened on the bracelet so violently that it broke and the shells rolled across the floor. He hoped she would scream at him, but he didn't.

And the next day there were no more marriage proposals. She still treated him normally, with respect and several smiles, the same intimacy as always, but the requests no longer existed like the bracelet.

Sasami's obligations as a princess became more constant and Kamidake had less time with her. One day, she fell in love, and again and again, until one day she received a marriage proposal.

"Kamidake, I want to get married" Sasami said, the voice was strong, befitting the ambassador who she became. His heart filled with expectation. "Then please, I would like your blessing before accepting Prince Galus's proposal."

"Princess..." That had surprised him, heard rumors about the marriage, but why was she there, asking for the blessing of a mere guard?

"Just call me Sasami."

"Princess, this is inappropriate."

"Call me by my name?"

"I don't think you need my blessing for anything," he said.

"You're the most honorable man I know." She reached out her hand and touched his. Kamidake shuddered at the contact, when was the last time she had been so close? "No one better than you to approve my future husband."

"Princess, I'm a simple soldier..."

"You are my most powerful and loyal guard; I entrust my life and the kingdom to you. Your approval is very important to me."

"I ..." No man would really be worthy of his princess, but she looked very happy with Galus. "I give my blessing, princess."

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Because you were my first love," she made a delicate bow before leaving.

As Kamidake had said, first loves were only first, however, Sasami was his one and only love and he never have another in his lifetime. But for Sasami, he was just a memory, just like the shell bracelet.

* * *

N/T: [1] Galus is the name of the prince Rune Venus marries in El Hazard's OVA. As I watched both at the same time, I decided to borrow a character.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
